


【梅咕哒】连梦境也被扭曲的小丑

by elllt



Series: all咕哒子 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elllt/pseuds/elllt
Summary: 梦是最快的堕落。





	【梅咕哒】连梦境也被扭曲的小丑

坠落，坠落，坠落。  
不断在黑暗中坠落。  
前一秒还在自己房间的master异常冷静。这应该又是哪一位从者的梦吧。  
梦是逻辑和无逻辑的混合体。现实中的所有规律在这里都适用，也能在一瞬间推翻。因此即使急速降落的身体在下一秒出现在伦敦街头，master也能冷静的在第一时间观察四周。  
喧闹的声音渐渐传入耳朵，无论是在现实还是在梦中，她都久违的看到如此平和的世界。充满人类特有的无意义喧闹，代表文明的黑烟悠悠升上天空，是中世纪伦敦的每一天。置身其间的master仿若隔世。  
眨眨眼，master从思绪中回过神，开始寻找自家从者的身影。拨开人群逆流而上，穿着战斗服的她与这里的任何人都格格不入。好奇的人们对她驻足观望，而后又淹没于人群中。  
只有一位绅士停在她面前，仿佛印象中的每一位贵族一样礼貌而谦逊，"需要帮助吗，女士？"  
master抬眼望着他，"我找你好久了，梅菲斯托费勒斯。"  
绅士愣了愣，而后捂住脸癫狂大笑。四周庆贺般传来炮火声，原本平和的街市混乱起来，一瞬间遍布残骸的大地与炮火映衬的天边一样铺上血红。  
恢复原本模样的恶魔挑起master的下巴，语调玩味，"那么master打算怎么做呢？"  
既是小丑也是恶魔，挂着滑稽表情的恶魔像小丑一样愚弄众生，上演一出劣质的戏剧后便将道具们毫不留情抛弃。如同在这梦里给予短暂的和平，又亲手将它打破，仅仅为了享受幻想破灭后脸上一瞬间即逝的微笑与惊恐混合的表情。  
现在他弯下腰，身为小丑却将他人当作娱乐自己道具的恶魔看着拯救世界的唯一的救世主，嘴角夸张的裂开，扭曲了面上装饰的泪痕。他这么问道，"那么master打算怎么做呢？"  
"带你回去。"master握住他畸形的手指，"仅此而已。"  
这里只不过是梦境。生与死，存在与否，都不过是一念之间。久经战场的master冷静到几乎冷酷的地步。她不会为了这些虚幻的存在而去责难自家从者，如同恶魔从来不会在梦境之外对敌人以外的人出手一般。  
如同他曾经说过的一样。就尽责尽忠这点来说，没人能超过他。恶魔比谁都清楚，自己是拯救世界一方代表正义的master的从者。  
"跟我回去吧。"master笑出来，仿佛仅仅只是包容了价值观有些扭曲的友人。哪怕恶魔是连存在都被扭曲的存在。  
梅菲斯托费勒斯是恶魔啊。谁都会这么说，连master也不会否认。帽子上扭曲着蜿蜒而上的羊角是身份的象征，整日蹦蹦跳跳滑稽做着小丑的梅菲斯托毫无疑问像恶魔一样以恶为食，因痛苦而愉悦。  
但master也认同了他最初作为人工生命体的存在。将帽子摘下后的他不过是有着人类男性外表的平凡小丑，像每一个人工生命体一样对主人尽忠。  
以一种异常扭曲的方式。  
如同这毫无逻辑而扭曲的梦，master仿佛看到了他被人类创造而后扭曲的灵魂，乱七八糟得不像样子。像个真正的恶魔肆无忌惮做着恶，却又心甘情愿被束缚住对自己尽忠。  
那么这梦的结局应该是怎样的呢。master在梅菲斯托浑浊的眼中看到了伤痕累累奄奄一息的恶魔倒在地上。身旁仿佛勇者一样被人群簇拥着欢呼着庆贺着的自己。最后的最后，恶魔癫狂的笑声唱出结局，"啊啊，多么美妙，大团圆！"  
曲终，落幕。  
才不会让你诚心如意，master恶意的想着。于是她握住恶魔畸形的手指，在被恶魔弄得一团糟的梦境之中，仰着头看着他，"跟我回去吧。"  
我是你的master，我接受你作为我的从者，接受你的恶，接受你的扭曲。我会分担你的罪，分担你的诅咒。并作为你的领路人引导你。  
恶魔沉默许久，而后将master拥入怀抱，小心翼翼将剪刀锋利的边缘收起，"我是梅菲斯托费勒斯，只要您保持现在这样，我会有趣而异常的陪您到底哦！来吧，让我们踏上令世界惊讶之旅！我开玩笑的。"  
"荣幸至极。"master感受着恶魔如往常一样大笑时振动的胸腔，闭上了眼睛。  
于梦中睡去，醒来便是现实。


End file.
